


In His Arms

by CapsfavGirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Loss, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Barry takes comfort from the man he loves one last time.





	In His Arms

The short blonde hair had given way to grey and the once firm skin had become creased, but the blue eyes had never lost their fierce, burning, intensity. Barry looked into those eyes with tears in his own. "Please stay with me, Ollie," he begged his husband. 

The older man ran his thumb over the slightly seamed cheek before cupping it in his palm. "I'm here Bear, always," His own eyes misting at the raw hurt in his husband's face. They were laying on the king sized bed they had shared through so much of their marriage. The younger man resting his head on his husband's chest. 

It wounded Barry immeasurably to see the man who had once fought off metahumans and monsters felled by age. Oliver had always seemed immortal, timeless to him. Even as he had aged it had seemed impossible to Barry that he would lose him one day.

"Hold me, Ollie, please," he asked in a shaking voice. "Please stay with me," he whispered. The strong arms he had always counted on because he knew he could, wrapped tightly around him. They had been just as strong when they held him through the loss of both his father and his stepfather. They had been just as tight when another lantern had brought the worn bomber jacket that had belonged to his best friend. 

Every time he had sobbed and screamed, every time he had been weak he had always felt safe in the comfort of these arms. Even now they were strong as the heart beating within the chest he laid his head on for a lifetime began to slow. 

He knew it must be taking a lot out of Oliver to keep such a tight embrace. And truly that was what was destroying Barry Allen Queen. After this embrace, there would not be a set of strong arms to hold him through this grief. No safe embrace to ground him from this loss, no tether from the despair he would find himself swallowed in like all the times before. 

"I always hated Hal for the pain he caused you when he died. I knew it broke your heart," Oliver reflected faintly above his head. As his chest became wet with the tears of his husband, he continued, "I promised to never..." his voice cracked as tears ran down his own face, "I vowed I'd never hurt you, never break your heart the day we married,"

"Ollie," Barry whispered as the heart slowed even more. "It's okay, Ollie," he reassured in his quiet tone. "Just don't let me go, please, I love you," The arms around him tightened when they should have been weakening. "I'd never let you go Barry Allen Queen," he said faintly. 

Barry cried into his husband's chest as he heard the heart go quiet beneath his ear, as the arms that had never failed him, relaxed around him. He felt his soul rip in half as it faded from the man beneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rolling around in my head since I began my other Olivarry story.


End file.
